Beyond the Curtain
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: She was going to die. All for the sake of the power she held within her and she couldn't stop it. It was not as if she was in the state of mind to fight it anyway. But somewhere deep inside her mind a voice spoke to her urging her to break free. Set after Rem's bad devil end. Bad end fix it. Characters main cast Glax Arlond, Lilith/historical characters.
1. Chapter 1

She felt like she was drowning in a sea of inky blackness that seemed to seep into her very being feeling nothing seeing nothing. She didn't know how much time had passed since that time and she didn't care.

What did it matter anyway? Nothing mattered anymore, the moment Rem's cold hand hand slipped from her cheek falling dead to the floor she had felt her heart had stopped beating, yet here she was chained up in some far away room in the Devil World far away from home. The other three wouldn't help her, that much she still knew.

But she wasn't dead yet.

All for the sake of the Grimouire within her she had been hunted down and Rem...

Please just end it!

Vaguely she heard the sound of a door opening and then closing a moment a voice speaking to her as if from a distance.

He had come to kill her. Him Rem's murderer, Rem's own father.

She didn't mind and she didn't care.

If it meant that she would be able to see Rem again.

 _It doesn't have to end like this you know... You alone have the power to change this fate._

Ritsuka blinked the action barely bringing color to her dull eyes.

What was that just now. Was she hearing things?

 _No, your not... I'm truly here beside you and I can help you, Ritsuka._

There it was again there was no mistake, a voice, sharp and clear the voice of a woman that seemed to echo within her mind.

 _Help? Help me how?_ she thought vaguely wondering if the person could hear her or not.

 _"I can help you get out of here."_ The voice spoke to her softly like a bird crooning to its young as if it was afraid to scare her.

 _Help me... why? What's the point there's nothing left..._

 _Oh? Are you sure about that? Well I guess you can't help it You are that Maksis' daughter after all._ At the mention of Maksis the voice seemed to sound somewhat snide before going back to its calm gentleness. _But_ a _re you not forgetting some people? Your mother and Lindo._

Something sparked in the young girl's eyes.

 _Even if they held so much form you they still loved you dearly. Think of your mother. As it is now Maria is weak from being held by the Vampires for so long, what would happen when she wakes up and you never came back to her? Lindo as well.*_

 _And its not as if you won't see_ him _again._

By him she obviously meant Rem.

 _W-what do you mean?_ She asked, feeling something spark from within her.

 _You have something more to fight for then just a lust for power. If you do as I say you can even bring Rem back to life with the use of that power..._

"...Rem-san."

 _Yes._ The voice had lost her soft edge now sounding happy that she had finally gotten through to her. _That's right keep at it, you still have much to fight for._

Far off in the distance deep within Ritsuka's being something began to stir, her eyes became clearer her mind breaking free from the effects of the magic that had been cast upon her.

 _That power is your birthright you just have to make it yours. Just do as I say, quickly now, you have very little time. Think of Rem that'll make your power ever stronger. B_ _ecause your love for him is real."_

* * *

It was time.

All the preparations were ready and now there was only one thing that was left to do. Glax walked down the hall heading to where he had left that girl the previous night.

Everything was going as he planned it. Still. . . he had now expected him to fall in love with some human girl but he pushed it away. The boy was dead and as useless as he had been he still had gotten his hands on the Grimouire.

Upon entering the chamber Glax Arlond paused for a moment, sensing another presence within the chambers but a quick look around showed him no one else but he and the girl were there, and the other didn't look like she was about to move any time soon even if she could.

He quickly dismissed it as it is not as if he had anything more to worry about anymore, thinking that it was just the power trying to break free from the small body of hers. Rem was dead and the ones who he had taken with him to the human world in the beginning of all this worked for him now. That red haired half vampire boy who had been with Rem when he had taken the girl was probably dead by now anyway and even if he had survived the attack there was no way he could get here without help and that wouldn't come to him.

Now is the time to take what is rightfully his.

"The preparations are now complete now it is time to tale the Grimouire from that body of yours."

 _"Rem-san..."_

He spoke but he may as well have just been speaking to a blank wall, or that lowly dog, as the girl remained as silent as ever, eyes dead and lips moving soundlessly looking for all the world like she had gone mad. He frowned slightly, as Maksis' daughter he had expected more but still she was just a human perhaps he had expected too much from her.

He didn't really care so long as he got the power from that body of hers.

He raised his sword ready to strike but before he could so much as swing it down he paused. The presence was closer now, there was no mistaking it someone was there with her, whispering to her inside of her mind.

"Who is that talking to you!? ...This presence..."

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the girls body, knocking Glax back to be thrown hard and pressed against a wall by an invisible hand. Tasting blood he heard the sound of the chains breaking and felt several figures in the room.

He opened his eyes still held down by the utter presence of that power, the light clouding his vision but there was no mistaking who that person was holding that girl was.

"Lilith..."

Dressed in clothing as black as the night the tall figure half turned to the Demon king, blood red eyes that glittering like the reddest rubies cast upon him matching her red lips holding him in place under their very gaze as she held the human girl protectively in her arms surrounded by elegant black owl like wings.

The ancient devil Lilith had shown her face, a face that no one, human or devil or angel alike would soon forget.

* * *

Rem was floating in a marky haze of nothingness hardly there, barely alive but not nearly dead. He felt nothing yet he could sense everything around him. How he was still able to sense the wound his "father's" puppet had given him without really feeling it he truly did not know.

Where was he?

Is this what happened to Devils after they died when the Great Lucifer had dared to simply question Him and His authority?

Or was he being called to do His bidding. Rem inwardly shuddered at the thought. To be some mindless toy for His use was something he couldn't fathom, dolls mindless and obedient who when they rebelled their strings would be quickly cut and left for the rest of them to deal with, which was why fallen angels were treated so.

But despite that he found himself truly unable to truly care.

All he truly cared about was if Ritsuka was alright or not. The last things he remembered were her terror filled eyes as his hand slipped from her face, something that tugged at her previously cold heart

A bright shimmering light suddenly admitted from all around him, it was everywhere a light that reminded him so much of...

"Ritsuka."

Black shapes were darting in front of his eyes and very soon a finger was being pressed softly against his flesh.

". . .He's pulled through..."

"Go inform Lady Lilith."

Far away in the darkness of his closed sight he could faintly hear the sound of a door opening and closing the sound reverberating through him.

Slowly Rem's eyes opened to a light so bright he had to shield his eyes from the glow. After a few seconds the light seemed to dim and he looked back.

Several people were surrounding him in a bed, after a mere moment he knew who these people were and instantly where he was.

"Nexcus."

". . .Yes..."

"Where's Ritsuka, what have you done with her?!" He shouted, sitting up if only to be pushed back into the bed with a knife pressed at his flesh.

"Careful now, you don't want your precious Helena's efforts to go for nothing do you?" Nero smirked holding the knife directly diagonal against the devil's throat shoving him back down on the bed. Cold glowing teal eyes met mocking grey* before he was pulled back by a woman with curly fire red and deep blue eyes, her hand wrapped tight around the wrist holding the knife.

"She's sleeping, she used too much of her power to bring you back. Don't worry her life is not in any danger." she added quickly to the look of horror in his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better she is with her mother and cousin."

"Cousin?" He couldn't remember Ritsuka or even Lindo mentioning any other family members besides their mother and grandfather.

He frowned all together remembering that picture of Maria and her deceased sister Marta he had seen at their grandfathers home. He had suspected the same thing as now but after merely a moment he had quickly dismissed it in favor of searching for the Grimouire that unknown to him had been mere inches from him with only one occupant in the room knowing.

"That's better, just stay in bed for a while she's safe."

"I don't think that would be necessary."

Rem looked up at the voice eyes widening at who he saw.

There in the doorway of the room stood Lilith.


	2. Grasping the Twilight

**Throws a chapter at you and peeks from out of the shadow.**

 **Hey guys its been almost a year since I uploaded this hasn't it?**

 **Slight crossover with Thanatos night.**

 **There is also some tie ins to my Nexus Universe I have floating around on tumblr**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Grasping the Twilight**

"Lady Lilith I don't think-"

"The power of the Grimoure Ritsuka held healed all his other injuries external and internal, besides he's a devil he's more then enough healed. Right, Arlond heir?"

Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, eyes a dark red nearly like a vampire but with a hint of gold deep within. He had heard many rumors about her, as well as ones whispered from Urie and now that the ancient devil Lilith was standing before him he knew it all to be too true as he felt himself nearly pressed down under the weight of just a fraction of what he knew to be just a fraction her power.

It pulsed around the very room the still and silent air rang with it. There were rumors that she even defeated the old devil king Maksis as well and he did not doubt it.

She might easily have killed his own father if she wanted to.

Lilith moved more openly into the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her as the others filed out. Her eyes as red as blood and shining like golden rubies never moved from him as he moved up from the bed. She had been right, he felt no pain other then a stiffness in his legs, possible from lack of movement for so long.

"How long have I…?"

"From my understanding and from what Lindo said just twenty-four hours."

Rem glared at the woman before him as she stopped a safe distance away of him. He didn't know what she wanted with Ritsuka now that the Grimoire was gone but if she had bought Lindo and Maria were here… He didn't doubt Lindo would do anything in his power to protect the his aunt and cousin and perhaps Lilith would use that to her advantage.

Though part of him doubted it.

He had learned that the Ancient Devil Lilith had left the devil world countless centuries ago and created her own world. It had been rumored that she had let those who have been casted aside by the Heavens including Fallen Angels come to this place.

He had even heard that there was also an angel here.

For what reason no one knew, but they all knew better than to attack this place guarded by Lilith.

Hers was a power that was beyond measure.

Whatever the reason why he did not care.

"Ritsuka, is she alright?"

"As you have undoubtedly been told she is with Maria and Lindo. Do not worry. Her life is in no danger."

"…May I see her?"

"That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that it is what you say about loving her as you say you are."

Rem blinked before he felt his teeth grit together in anger at her words. Why did she even care if what he felt for her was true or not? What did she know of what he and Ritsuka felt, hers were the first gentle words he had ever heard in all his life. He loved her that was the truth and he would never doubt it.

"What do you mean? Of course I do!"

A slight raise of a dark eyebrow was the only hint of hostility he got, if anything Lilith looked mildly amazed.

"Are you sure about that? Are you quite sure? Do you even know who she is who she truly is?"

"…What do you mean?"

"She is no mere human, nor is she just a vessel to house the power of the Grimoire. She is half devil.

"What?"

"… Her father is the sealed devil king Maksis."

Rem blinked at the revelation his voice nearly failing him. Lilith stood there before him, waiting for his answer. She wasn't lying he could tell but nor did he care even if she was. This was a test a test to see if what he meant what he said no matter what and they both knew it.

He took a breath and stepped forward his eyes boring into her.

"I fell in love with Rtisuka for who she is not for the power she had within or who her father was!"

There was a brief silence between the two and soon Lilith's pale lip curled into a not unpleasant smile.

"Good answer." She said, moving away from him a bit. "I commend you for having something other to fight for then power. Come, I'll let you see your other half now."

With just a nod he followed her out the door down a long well kept hallway lined with painting that undoubtedly came from the human world. guarded by a blond haired with different colored eyes fallen angel and a…

He paused gazing at the black haired male his deep blue eyes looking at him for a moment.

What was an angel doing here?

"How is he?" Lilith asked a fallen with short blond hair and mismatched yellow and reddish eyes.

"Lindo you mean?" asked the blond smirking slightly. "Same as when he came in here. I think you should watch yourself." He said looking at Rem.

Lilith nodded looking to Rem motioning for him to stand a little behind her and opened the door revealing a rather spacious room with only a few people inside. Lindo looked up from the bed a spark of crimson appearing in the greenish depth before his eyes moved to Rem whose eyes narrowed. Thankfully Lindo got the hint and stepped back. However he soon found he had no need to do anything by Maria's action.

"Lindo…" Maria's voice sounded tired but strong despite the paleness of her complexion she had a white bandage around her throat and looked pale. She half turned from the bed to her eyes falling on him and then to Lilith the movement from her allowing Rem to finally see Ritsuka on the bed.

She lay there in a peaceful sleep chest rising and falling in the covers. A faint nearly transparent whitish glow seemed to envelop her.

"Lilith…" The human woman said in a sort of comfortable understanding.

Lilith moved away from the door letting Rem pass her to to stand next to Lindo near the bed glancing behind him to Ritsuka's sleeping beautiful face before looking back at Lilith whose eyes were fixed on Maria.

Did they perhaps… know each other?

"I thank you… for this."

Rem blinked shooting a glance at Lindo who looked back at him frowning slightly shaking his head slightly.

Lilith nodded in recognition of her words frowning slightly.

"I would tell you to be in bed, Maria however I know better then to tell you that…"

A slight smile shown on their faces.

"However do you not see now that this is what I said would happen… You have been a fool Maria."

"Don't talk to my mother like that, devil!" Linda spat but was silenced by Maria.

"Enough, Lindo. Please do not talk to her like that." Maria sighed

"But…"

"You have some gall to say that to me." Lilith paused for a mere moment eyes turning cold, her voice dripping in disdain and disgust and cold as ice. "Especially coming from someone who hardly searched at all…"

Lindo bristled but didn't say a word and Lilith turned back to Maria.

"You have been a fool Maria. Do you understand now? This is exactly what I said what would happen." she gestured at Ritsuka as if to elaborate what she meant. "If you had simply told her from the beginning you would have spared her some pain if you had. However I won't push you any further for I can't imagine what it must be like to be in your position."

With that she turned away heading towards the door pausing for a moment.

"Ritsuka will wake in half an hour, I suggest you take that time and think. I will send someone to bring food to the three of you later. We will talk more after that."


End file.
